Useful Templates
This is a list of useful templates for users who wish to begin making content on the wikia as well as an explanation on how to use them. Any and all questions not answered in by this page may be directed toward an Admin or more seasoned users. ---- Property Template Template:Property Property templates are a very important part of one's wikia experience, normally located at the very top of a page. This template allows other users to know whose articles are whose, making it much easier to find them if one wishes for permission to reference or use that article in some way, shape, or form. It is also a deterrent that helps to keep other users from editing your content without your permission. While we here on the Nanbaka fanon wikia do have a default property template, the one shown above, one may also notice custom ones created as well. These custom templates include a custom message warning others not to edit your page, a quote, and even an image. To use the default property template one needs only to use the code .Typing this coding into the page will create the default property template shown above. Custom templates are a bit tricky as they involve the creation of a new template. In that case I would recommend checking out the page here in that link. If you're still lost after reading that article and watching it's videos you may consider asking a more seasoned user or perhaps an admin who may be able to help you. Infobox Templates Infoboxes exist to help sum up important information about your characters, locations, abilities, etc to the reader without them having to read the page in its entirety. Different types of characters or locations may have different infoboxes depending on their role or if the location exists within another location. Below the different infoboxes will be linked an information about their usage will be provided. To insert an image into the image section, one only needs to input the code, . If the picture seems moved slightly to the right of the box please make sure it doesn't say Characters Template:Character Infobox The character infobox, as the name suggests, is meant to be used for any character that you wish to add to the universe. Like all infoboxes it is important to give the reader a brief overview of your character and who they are, consisting of an image and several pieces of information ranging from their name, to their family affiliation, equipment, and even sexuality. To access this infobox one only needs to type in and enter in information into the different sections. What sections are available to be filled in can be found in that link under the Template usage section of the template page. Locations Template:Location Location infoboxes are ones used for the creation of a location. This infobox allows you to input basic information about your location including where it is located, the standing government, and its population. Unlike the other two infoboxes listed above, the color of both the box and the text can be chosen by the user by putting it in the same way you would any other basic data. To use this infobox you must merely type in and fill in the sections found on the template usage section linked above. Switch Template The switch template, as shown in the example to the left allows users to switch between two pictures. This can be used in infoboxes in the image section, in the appearance section of the page, anywhere on an article. The switch option will always appear on the left of the page regardless of whether or not you want the pictures are on the right. If this is occurring make sure your images do not say if this does occur it may be corrected by making it . one may use this template by typing in. The example to the left shows how the switch template should look if you've entered everything in correctly. Quote Template The quote template allows you to show off your character's most awesome lines in the Quotes section of your character page or just above your introduction to give readers a quick peek at their personality. There are two different types of quote templates. The one you are most likely to use at the top of your page is This small quote box is great for short quotes and catchphrases and is the second shown in the example above. The second type of quote, the first shown above can be created through the use of this coding, and is great for longer quotes. This also looks good above the character introduction and the preference of one over the other is left for the user to decide based on stylistic choice. This guide was created by the lovely Anotonio, who is an admin and active user across many other wikis. Permission was given to use his explainations for this guide.